Gorj County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud-Vest | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Lesser Wallachia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Reşedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Târgu Jiu | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Ion Călinoiu | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Ştefan-Marian Popescu-Bejat | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 5602 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 387,308 | population_density_km2 = 69 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 21wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x534 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = GJ5 | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They where formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Gorj ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Oltenia, with the capital city at Târgu Jiu. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 387,308 and the population density was 69/km². *Romanians - over 98%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Rromas, others. Geography This county has a total area of 5,602 km². The North side of the county consists of various mountains from the Southern Carpathians group. In the West there are the Vulcanului Mountains, and in the East there are the Parâng Mountains and the Negoveanu Mountains. The two groups are split by the Jiu River. To the South, the heights decrease through the hills to a high plain at the Western end of the Romanian Plain. The main river, which collects all the smaller rivers, is the Jiu River. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} * Vâlcea County in the East. * Mehedinţi County and Caraş-Severin County in the West. * Hunedoara County in the North. * Dolj County in the South. Economy The predominant industries in the county are: * Mining equipment industry. * Food and beverages industry. * Textile industry. * Mechanical components industry. * Glass industry. * Wood industry. In the North of the county coal is extracted, near Motru and Rovinari. There are two big thermo electrical power plants at Rovinari and Turceni, and some hydro-electrical power plants. The county is the biggest electricity producer in Romania with 36% af the country's electricity. Due to the decrease in mining activity the county has one of the greatest unemployement levels in the country. Tourism The main touristical destinations are: * The city and the area around Târgu Jiu: ** The Brâncuşi monuments. ** The Tismana Monastery. * The Parâng Mountains. * The Polovragi Monastery. Administrative divisions The county has 2 municipalities, 6 towns and 62 communes. Municipalities * Târgu Jiu - capital city; population: over 100,000 in 2004. * Motru Towns in descending order of size * Rovinari * Bumbeşti-Jiu * Târgu Cărbuneşti * Turceni * Tismana * Novaci * Ţicleni Communes References Category:Gorj County bg:Горж (окръг) ca:Província de Gorj cs:Gorj da:Gorj (distrikt) de:Kreis Gorj et:Gorji maakond es:Gorj eo:Distrikto Gorj fr:Judeţ de Gorj id:Provinsi Gorj it:Distretto di Gorj hu:Gorj megye nl:District Gorj no:Gorj pl:Okręg Gorj pt:Gorj (condado) ro:Judeţul Gorj ru:Горж (жудец) sk:Gorj fi:Gorj (piirikunta) sv:Gorj (judeţ) tg:Вилояти Горж wa:Gorj (distrik roumin) zh:戈爾日縣